For the Sake of Rum
by Albino Coconut23
Summary: Not set in a particular time. Jack goes back to Port Royal to visit the Turners and buy some rum. Being the pirate that he is, he steals it instead, causing a whole deal of trouble for him, Elizabeth, and Will. Read And Review! Rated T to be safe!
1. Jack's arrival!

**For The Sake of Rum**

xxx

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. Its not set in any particular time frame so be forewarned! Please read and review! All reviews are appreciated, And I'll post more chapters later, after I finish writing them! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean, or any of the characters, ships, and/or places. Disney does. So don't get your knickers in a twist over it !**

Chapter One: Jack's Arrival

xxx

There was once a time when Jack Sparrow- No sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow- went to visit Port Royal and his old friends, the newlywed, Will and Elizabeth Turner.

Jack however had more than one reason for pulling into Port Royal, The main reason being that his crew had run out of rum and were desperately in need of some more.

So after saying his goodbyes to Elizabeth, Jack, and Will who offered to help him, headed for the nearest tavern to pick up some of the Captain's precious drink.

"Ah," sighed the pirate Captain as they sauntered (in Jack's case that is, Will just walked like a normal person.) down the hill towards the center of town, "There be nothin' better than a clear blue sky and the smell of the sea in the morning'," He said to no one in particular. Suddenly he stopped for a moment to consider what he'd just said, and when he spoke again it was with a lopsided grin on his face and a bounce in his step, "Cept' maybe the promise of a good bottle of rum in the near future!"

And with that happy thought flitting through his mind, Captain Jack Sparrow entered _The Shifty Seagull_ in search of such a promise.

Will just shook his head and stood outside to wait for him because, well, Bars had always made him a bit nervous.

xxx

The Inside of _The Shifty Seagull_ was just like most of the other taverns he had been in. Rank, Dirty, and Dark. Although it could almost be considered sanitary compared to the bars in Tortuga.

Jack squinted around the large and cluttered room, his eyes fell across round wooden tables and upturned chairs. Broken glass mugs and the odd stray poker chip or hat. The wooden floors were scuffed and dented from years of drunken feet shuffling across them in search of another pint of rum.

Now, however, being morning, the place was devoid of _conscious_ human activity. Even Joey himself, bartender and owner of _The Shifty Seagull_, did not appear to be around.

'_Now, how am I supposed to buy my rum if there's nobody here to buy it from?'  
_He thought irritably. He had been looking forward to it all morning! Jack took one more longing look at the empty counter and was about to leave and come back again later, When he saw it.

Rum!

Behind the counter, by the open storage room door, there were two small carts loaded with numerous barrels of the liquor! Jack grinned in delight and took one more glance around the tavern for Joey. Other than a few unconscious drunks, lying slumped under the tables, the room was empty of witnesses.

Taking this as his 'Opportune moment', Jack tiptoed over to the carts and grabbed the first one by the handles. He paused for a moment as if waiting for someone to try and stop him, and when nobody did he turned around and started wheeling the cart to the door as quickly and quietly as he could.

xxx

Will had been sitting on a bench outside of _The Shifty Seagull,_ waiting for Jack for what seemed like forever. "What could be taking Jack so long?" Will mumbled, No sooner had he said this, when Jack himself burst out of the door pushing a cart filled with a several heavy looking barrels in front of him.

"Speak of the devil!" Will said as he stood up. Jack saw him, looked around suspiciously, and then hurried over and shoved the handles of the cart into Will's hands.

"Here!" He said in a hushed voice while waving his arms about dramatically, "Take this cart and start heading up the road with it. Ye'd best hurry mate, we 'aven't much time!"

Will just stood there staring at him, "But I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow morning?" he said in confusion.

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "What the 'ell has that got to do with me rum?" he frowned. Will opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a very impatient Jack. "Just get a move on Turner!" he said, giving him a push to get him started, "I'll be along in a moment!" Then he turned and slunk back into _The Shifty Seagull_, leaving Will outside with the first half of the rum, while he nabbed the second half.

**A/N: Hey! So that's the first chapter guys! What did ya'll think?  
****Tell you what, how's about you click on that nice little purple button down there -see it? Good.- and then you can tell me what you thought.  
****Savvy?  
Thanks a bunch mates! See ya at the next chapter!  
-Albino Coconut23 :)**


	2. Fight or Flight

**_A/N: Hey! It's me...  
_****_(no, not that me! Shhh! thats a secret...!)  
It's Albino Coconut! YAY!  
I finally updated, so here is the 2nd chapter!  
Hurrah!  
Please read and REVIEW! PLEASE! It makes me a happy camper!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. nothing at all. Most nights I sleep in a good will box! I don't own 21 Jump Street (Where that quote came from - ) and I definitely don't own POTC. So, please get me out of these shackles! Thank you.  
_**

xxx

For the Sake of Rum

Chapter 2: Fight or Flight!

xxx

Will was getting suspicious now, Jack was acting a lot stranger than usual. So instead of leaving as he had been told, Will crept over to the open doorway and looked inside.

Jack was lurking around the empty countertop; he was tiptoeing and kept glancing around as if afraid of waking some unseen person.

Suddenly Will heard a noise from the open storage room, someone was singing.

"Ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall, ninety nine bottles of rum! …"

Jack had obviously heard it too because he had frozen in his tracks. Unsure of whether he should make a run for it, or stand his ground and hope for the best. But after a moment of waiting for something to happen, nothing did, and Jack continued on his way towards a cart identical to the one Will had been left in charge of.

_'What are you up to now?'_ Will thought to himself curiously as he watched the spectacle.

Jack had reached the cart and was now working his way towards the door with it. He was almost there when he noticed Will and jumped a foot in the air, knocking an empty bottle off a table.

'CRASH!'

As they watched the bottle break into a thousand pieces, and heard the sound of it echoing around the entire tavern, the man's singing in the other room stopped.

Jack looked up from the mess of broken glass on the floor. His kohl-rimmed eyes were wide with shock, and his jaw was set in a tight grimace. He managed to whisper one word.

"Bugger."

"Who's there?" The man's voice yelled angrily. He had obviously heard the commotion too. Will looked from Jack, to the storage room, then back to Jack. _'Now what?' _he mouthed as the sound of heavy footsteps came echoing towards them.

"Run!" Jack replied before pushing past Will with the cart in hand and taking off up the hill. A second later a large man (Joey) came bustling out of the storage room carrying a heavy wooden club. He instantly spotted Will standing in the doorway with a cartload of unpaid-for rum.

"Hey, You!" Joey bellowed angrily, "Trying to steal from me are you?" Will took a step backwards pulling Jack's rum with him.

"N-n-no! I assure you, this has already been paid for by my friend." He stuttered with a nervous glance at Joey's weapon.

"Oh really," Replied Joey sarcastically, "And where exactly is your 'Friend' right now?"

Will turned and looked up the street behind him. "Uhhh…" he said uncertainly. He could see Jack hiding behind a fruit stall and gesturing wildly for Will to make a run for it. Suddenly a realization dawned on him, Jack had not paid for the rum at all! "Oh dear…" Will gulped as Joey began advancing towards him. "You have to understand… This is all a big misunderstanding!" He pleaded, but Joey just shook his head and raised his club menacingly. Apparently, he didn't understand at all.

"No one steals from me and gets away with it!" he growled.

Will looked around frantically and seeing no other way out, decided to do as Jack had said and make a run for it. There was no going back now.

As he and Jack took off up the hill through the center of town, pushing the two heavy carts in front of them, they could hear an infuriated Joey come stomping out of _The Shifty Seagull_ and start howling at them while they ran. "Help! Somebody stop them! Thieving scoundrels! They stole my RUM!"

Upon hearing Joey's infuriated ranting, the nearby red-coated soldiers rushed to stop them, pulling out their rifles and firing at the two as they tore up the street, refusing to stop.

xxx

Jack and Will darted away from the shooting officers, dodging bullets and pedestrians as they ran. The streets were now empty, the citizens of Port Royal all hiding from the chaos inside shops and houses. Will noticed this and as soon as their pursuers were left far enough behind, he dragged Jack down an alleyway where they crouched down behind some trash bins to talk.

"What are y-?" Jack began but was cut off by a cold glare from Will. Jack glanced towards the rum carts and then back to Will's icy stare. "Would I help if I told you that I wasn't originally planning on stealing them?" he grinned guiltily.

"But you did!" Cried Will exasperatedly, "And you've dragged me into your mess! He royal navy is searching for us! They know who I am!" Will looked somewhere in between bursting into tears and ripping Jack's head off.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Jack replied sarcastically, But when he saw the purplish-reddish color that Wills face was turning, he decided to get out of there fast. "Uhmm… How about you stay here with the carts, while I go and make sure the coast is clear eh? You got nothing to lose… 'Cept maybe me, if I get caught…" Will's face returned to its normal color at Jack's words, He smiled as if realizing for the first time that Jack could indeed be caught if he went out there.

"Alright then!" He smiled as they both stood up and Will pushed Jack towards the end of the alley. "Good luck Sparrow!" he called to him as loudly as he dared before crouching back down behind the bins to watch the show.

Jack strutted out into the square. That look in Will's eye had made him a touch nervous. Downright creepy it was! Good thing the whelp was one of he good guys; he wouldn't want him as an enemy.

He had made it to the middle of the square now and was about to turn around and head back to the hiding spot, when he heard a vaguely familiar voice shout from across the way.

_'Oh... Bugger!' _He thought. _'They've caught up.'_

_xxxxxx_

_**A/N: Well that's the second chapter up, finally. Sorry about the wait, I had a bit of writers block there for awhile. I would've had this up last night but there was a thunderstorm and I had to shut down my computer, for safety reasons.  
But anyways, It's here now so readers can rejoice! **_

_**Please, if you're reading my story could you take the time to review it? It'd be much appreciated! So far i've got 1 reviewer! **_

_**So, A big thanks to... DCoD! for their lovely review! Cheers mate!**_

**_Now, my first cliffhangeryish ending! YAY! Please review and keep reading to find out what happens next!  
Will Jack be captured and hung?  
Will the owner of the mysterious voice be revealed?_****_  
Will dear William ever see his beloved Elizabeth again?  
Will Jack never stop bothering the Turners?  
Will I stop talking gibberish soon?  
Well i'll give you the answer to that last one a least..._**

****

Goodbye! And remember, that purple button loves you!  
CLICK ON HIM!

**_Toodles! -Albino Coconut23_**


	3. familiar faces & mass confusion

**A/N: Hey! I'm back and look what I brought with me! **

**Chapter 3! TADA!  
****I'm sorry it took so long but I've recently obtained the second season of 21 Jump Street! HURRAH! And I've been the slightest bit distracted by it.  
****Plus with school and shopping for Halloween stuff, things have been hectic. But now it's here, so have no fear!  
****I'll try to post more frequently if I can! Sorry, Again!  
****And many thanks (and yous) for being patient with me! **

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. (sobs) ...Except maybe 21 Jump Street, among other Johnny Depp items…  
(cough!) Which I worship (cough!) ...

xxx

For The Sake of Rum

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces, And Mass Confusion

xxx

"Oi! You there! Halt!" The loud call echoed around the square.

Jack recognized the voice, but continued walking in the opposite direction. '_No need to give myself up just yet…' _he thought. he stopped in front of a store and waited for _them_ to make the next move.

xxx

"Do you think he can't hear us?" A red-coated man named Murtogg asked his shorter companion, Mullroy. After all, they were all the way at the other end of the street.

"Who can't hear us?" Replied Mullroy, who had been paying no attention whatsoever.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Murtogg exclaimed.

"Mr. Sparrow?" Mullroy scrunched up his face in confusion.

Murtogg sighed tiredly, " You know, the pirate...?"

It was as if a light bulb over his head had suddenly been switched on! Mullroy smiled happily at finally being able to place where he'd heard the name before.  
"Oh yes, him!" he grinned and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet enthusiastically, " He's here?"

Murtogg stared incredulously at his friend. _'How could anyone possibly be so thick!' _he wondered. " Of course he's here! Look!" he pointed over across the street at Jack, "He's right there!"

Mullroy turned and looked where Murtogg had gestured. At first he thought he had been pointing at the roof of a nearby building, and after squinting very long and hard at it, he decided that there was indeed nobody on the roof, Mr. Sparrow or otherwise. He was about to point this out to Murtogg when he noticed the strangely dressed man standing just below the roof of the building, on the ground to be exact, he was examining his nails as if they were a piece of the finest artwork, or a difficult problem he were trying to solve.

Mullroy turned back to his partner. " Are you sure that's Mr. Sparrow?" he asked calmly.

"Well, no, but he certainly looks like Mr. Sparrow, and he acts like Mr. Sparrow!" Murtogg said a bit uncertainly.

"Yes, but I could dress up in your clothes and walk around like you, but still be me, and not you. Isn't that right?" Mullroy looked expectantly at his partner, awaiting his response.

"Uh, yes… wait! No! … Err… Maybe." Murtogg actually had no idea what his friend had just said, and for maybe the third time this week, was beginning to think that Mully might have been a bit mad. "Can you please just answer _my_ question now?"

"What question?" Asked Mullroy.

"Do you think Mr. Sparrow heard us?" Murtogg repeated.

"How should I know?" he frowned.

Murtogg blinked at the man before him, "I don't know how you would know, I just thought you might. That's why I asked you!"

"Well maybe you should ask someone who would actually know the answer."

"Like…?"

Mullroy bit his bottom lip, deep in thought. Suddenly he brightened up again. "I know!" He cried happily.

Murtogg scrunched up his face at him. "But I thought you just said that you didn't know…" He replied.

"What I meant, was that I know who you should ask!"

Murtogg stared at his friend, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, he said, "Well? Who then?"

"What? Oh, right!" replied Mullroy coming out of his stupor, " Mr. Sparrow of course!"

Murtogg nodded, "If that actually is Mr. Sparrow, that is."

Mullroy looked up at him as if he'd just sprouted an extra head and asked for a glass of fresh pink lemonade, with a straw. "Of course it's Mr. Sparrow! I mean, just look at him!" He then grabbed Murtogg by the Jacket sleeve and began pulling him over to where Jack was standing. "Now come on! Before he leaves!"

Murtogg was very confused now. " But didn't you just say that he wasn't-?" he began uncertainly as his shorter friend dragged him across the square.

Mullroy cut him off before he could continue though, "Come on Murt! We've got to go ask Mr. Sparrow!"

Murtogg was still very confused, but decided it was probably best to just go along with whatever craziness was about to ensue. "Uh… alright…." he mumbled as he allowed himself to be led off to talk with the pirate who was named Sparrow…

Or was he?

xxx

**A/N: Wow! Another Cliffy! I think i'm getting the _hang_ of this! hahahahah! get it? Cliify! Hang! Cliff_hang_er! ... no?  
Oh well. Its not a crime to laugh at your own jokes!**

**But I bet you're wondering, Is it really Jack? Or some IMPOSTER! Gahh!  
And if you weren't wondering that, then now you are! HA!  
So you'll have to read the next chapter and find out! Hehehehe! I love being evil!**

**Well I hope you liked this Chapter. It was a lot of fun to write because Murtogg and Mullroy are just sooo hilarious and confusing. They make me giggle. Teeheeheee!**

**By the way, am I the only one who noticed that they weren't in POCT 2  
****:( That made me sad… but anyway, They live on in this story! Huzzah! 3 cheers for Mully and Murt!  
Also, PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you thought!  
Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed! You make me a happy purple vegetable! **

**(DCoD, pirateslover19, TobeRRRRR, & brunettebabe23 ! ... I lurve you all! hugses all around:D )**

**Remember, You keep reviewing, and I keep writing! Bye!**

**-Albino Coconut23  
**

**xxx  
**

**REVIEW! NOW YE SCURVY DOGS!  
Or it'll be YOU we load into the cannons!  
ARRRR!**


	4. Of Cats, Nods, and Heart Attacks

**A/N: Hey! Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I am so easily distracted by shiny things that- ….. ooooh! A quarter!  
Just kidding… (It was a nickel!) haha, and that was another bad joke on my part… Well, I hope you're enjoying my story, by the way, I think this is my favorite chapter so far, (plus I love this title!). So please read it and tell me what YOU think, cause I'd kinda like to know!  
-Albino Coconut23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow (drool!), or any of the other things in this story that belong to Disney. Do you have to rub it in EVERY time?!**

xxx

For the Sake of Rum

Chapter 4: Of Cats, Nods, and Heart Attacks.

xxx

"Come on Murt! We've got to go ask Mr. Sparrow!"

Jack looked up from his fingers. After a long and thorough inspection of his nails, he'd discovered, that  
A) they were in need of a good scrubbing, and  
B) This was going to be much easier than he'd originally thought!  
Finally the two officers had stopped arguing and were headed his way. Time to put his plan into action.

"Excuse me," Mullroy paused and glanced down briefly at Jack's strange clothing, "Sir."

Jack turned to them as if he'd just noticed their arrival and nodded for Mullroy to continue.

"Well, we err…" Mullroy's face went blank and he nudged Murtogg in the side. "What are we supposed to ask him again?" he whispered. Murtogg sighed and stepped forward.

"Sir, there has recently been a robbery at the Shifty Seagull. We have reason to believe that you are behind it, or perhaps know something about it that could be useful." He stated matter-of-factly.

Jack just looked at him. After a moment he replied, "Why?"

Murtogg hadn't really been expecting that, "Uh, well you've been acting a bit suspicious." At his words, Mullroy poked his head out from behind his taller friend, and nodded his head vigorously.

Jack frowned at them, "And 'ow am I being suspicious?" he asked, putting on his most innocent look.

"Well, for starters you chose to ignore us when we ordered you to halt."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!" Piped in Mullroy, "I yelled, 'Oi! You there! Halt!' but you just kept walking!" again he began nodding but Jack put a hand on his head this time and made him stop.

"Don' hurt yerself mate…" Jack mumbled just loud enough for Mullroy to hear. As a result, he turned a deep shade of pink, which clashed terribly with his coat.

"Well you did!" he cried indignantly.

"Well 'ow was I supposed to know ye were talking to me?" Jack replied coolly.

"You're the only one out here besides us!" exclaimed an irritated Murtogg. Mullroy was about to nod again but at a glance from jack, he stopped and settled for shuffling is feet about instead.

"Aye, but ye couldn't possibly 'ave been talking ter me!" Jack stated.

Murtogg frowned at him, "Why couldn't we be?"

" Cause I'm 'ere o' course!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Murtogg response was to raise one quizzical eyebrow, and Mullroy, well; Mullroy was just staring blankly at the ground in front of him with his tongue poking out. Nobody even _wanted_ to know what was going on in his head.

At Mullroy's look, Jack elaborated, "Yer friend here said so himself," he gestured at Mullroy who was still in his trance, "He said, 'You there, Halt!' but, ye couldn't 'ave been talking ter me as I am most definitely here and not there, which was where you were at the time ye said it, and therefore I can not be expected to respond ter an order that was directed at someone or something other than meself, even if we, meaning you, him and I, _are_ all on our onesies. Savvy?" he put on his most innocent face and grinned at them both.

Murtogg was very confused. _'Not again….'_ He moaned to himself mentally. After a long awkward silence, during which Murtogg contemplated exactly what Jack had said and tried to make sense of it, Mullroy finally spoke up.

"Beg your Pardon? I wasn't listening."

Jack sighed and started to repeat what he had said, but Murtogg cut him off before he could make things worse. "Never mind that Sir, It's not important." Jack looked a little putout at being interrupted but let him continue anyway. "Did you steal it?"

"Steal what?"

"The rum, from the _Shifty Seagull_."

"Course not!" Jack lied. Mullroy looked very dejected and began turning to walk away, but Murtogg stopped him.

"Do you know who did?"

"Nope." Murtogg too began to look a bit disheartened, until Jack spoke up again. "But I do know _where_ it is."

xxx

"Nope. But I do know _where_ it is."

Back in the alley, Will couldn't keep himself from gasping when he heard Jack say those words. In the street The two soldiers Jack was talking to must have heard him and turned around searching for the source of the noise, and Will had to duck down behind the garbage bins to avoid being seen.

After a moment he heard them speaking again but decided it was best to just listen to what was going on, instead of risking being caught.

xxx

Jack heard Will make a fairly loud noise down in the alley, and Murtogg and Mullroy heard it too. They both turned around and started squinting into the dark dinginess of the alley in an attempt to see who was down there.

"Did you hear that?" asked Murtogg,

"Yes, It came from over there!" Mully pointed towards Will's hiding place. "What was it?"

Murtogg shrugged his reply and was jus about to go and find out, when Jack stopped him hurriedly.

"Err, It was probably just some mangy stray cat… I think I seen one earlier," he said hoping they'd buy the lie, and they did.

"Awww, poor kitty!" giggled Mullroy, and, for the second time that day, caused his taller partner to wonder if someone had dropped him on his noggin when he was a baby.

"Uh huh," said Murtogg prying his eyes away from his friend (who was still giggling like a schoolgirl), and forcing himself to pay attention to Jack. "You were saying about the rum?" Jack nodded and Murtogg continued, "Do you really know where it is?"

"Aye."

"Can you show us?"

"Err… I've got a bit of a busy schedule see? And I don' really 'ave the time, but I can tell ye where I saw it last, and you should be able ter find it wif no problem!" he grinned.

Murtogg thought it over for a moment and agreed that it did seem fair, and easy enough. So him and Jack shook hands. And then Jack and Mullroy did too, because Mullroy didn't want to feel left out.

"Great!" Jack said, once all the shaking of hands was through, "Now, the rum be right down that alleyway there, along with the man who taked the stuff I imagine." Murtogg and Mullroy smiled at this information and thanked him. Was the commodore ever going to be happy with them when they got back!

Jack turned to leave but before he could, Mullroy remembered something. "Oh wait! I've just remembered something!" he cried. "Are you Mr. Sparrow?" he questioned.

Jack shook his head and continued walking away, "No, I'm not Mr. Sparrow." He said. Both Mullroy and Murtogg nodded and said their goodbyes, then started walking down to the other end of the street, to the alley where Jack had told them the rum was being kept. As soon as they were far enough away Jack murmured to himself, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy!" And walked over to the _other_ alleyway, that Will was still hidden in.

xxx

Will couldn't believe his ears. He knew you weren't supposed to trust a pirate, but this was insane! _'Why would Jack turn me in?'_ he thought to himself. He had heard Jack tell the men where he was hiding and he'd even basically told them that Will had been the one to steal it! After a few moments he heard someone leaving and walking away down the street.

'_That would be Jack, the bloody Pirate! Now the coward's just leaving me here to clean up his mess!' _Will clenched his teeth together angrily.

Suddenly quick footsteps started heading his way. Will pulled his legs up to his chest, squished himself up against the wall, and squeezed his eyes shut tight. If he was lucky, they might not see him, but he'd have to be _really_ lucky. As suddenly as they had started, the footsteps stopped and then he couldn't hear anything. Had they seen him? Would he be arrested for this? Will was starting to get anxious but he didn't dare open his eyes in case someone saw him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight on end. Why did he feel like he was being watched?

xxx

Jack hurried into the alleyway. He had to grab Will and get out of here before they came back, or realized that the rum in that other alleyway, wasn't of the stolen kind. As he took a few steps in, he saw Will curled up in a ball with his eyes shut tight. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. It only took him a second to think of an evil scheme…

He began to tiptoe over to Will, careful not to make a noise, he could see Will straining his ears to hear any sounds. After a moment he was right in front of him. He waited for a minute or two, enjoying watching Will as he tried not to fidget under his gaze. Then, after a moment of just staring at him he took a deep breath, and in one motion he grabbed Will by the shoulders, shook him, and yelled "WHOA!" as loud as he could.

Will jumped up in the air, his eyes snapped open, and he let out a cry in fright. "Ahgg! It wasn't me!" he screeched. When he saw Jack on the ground shaking with silent waves of laughter, he frowned at him angrily. "Don't ever do that again!" he said as Jack got off the ground and they started wheeling the carts down the back streets (So as to avoid being seen), "I nearly died!" Will put a hand over his heart, indicating a near heart attack.

Jack pushed open the blacksmith-shop door and closed it after he, and Will, and the Rum, all entered. "So did I my friend, so did I." He said trying to keep a straight face.

In the end, he was unsuccessful.

xxx

**A/N: hehehehe! And so concludes… chapter four! It is not over YET! Do not worry, you will know when it is. Trust me. (nods like Mullroy)**

**So please keep coming back and reading the next installments! Hahahahahaaa! Reviewers make me happy! So review! (please!)**

**Thanks to, DcoD, Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever, and iamanundeadmonkey, For reviewing the last chapter!  
( I have 10 reviews now! WOW!)  
I luvs yous alls!  
heh heh…**

**Now is the time. The time to take action. The time to… REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
(And the time for me to stop babbling and GET ON WITH MY LIFE.)**

**Thank you. – AC23 (AC stands for Albino Coconut by the way... but you probably already knew that... hehehee!)**


	5. Aggression, Mallets, & Hot Pokers

**A/N: Okay, I know I say this every time, but… SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!  
Phew, I'm so glad I go that off my chest.  
Now… TO THE STORY!  
(Drum roll)  
Dun dunna DUHN! **

**Disclaimer: So pointless, and yet necessary for some reason… Lookie, this is FANFICTION people! If I owned potc, I would be off somewhere with Captain J. Sparrow, and not here at my computer, drooling over his picture.**

xxx

For the Sake of Rum

Chapter 5: Aggression, Mallets, and Hot Pokers

xxx

Murtogg and Mullroy strode quickly and quietly towards the alley on the opposite end of the square. An unidentified man, (who had an uncanny resemblance to a certain pirate captain they both knew,) had told them that the mysterious thief was hidden in there, along with his loot. And being about as sharp as a couple of jellybeans, they believed him.

So it was, that as Jack and Will were making their grand escape, good Ol' Mully and Murt were about to arrest some unsuspecting (and unconscious) hobo for falling into a drunken stupor mid-bottle.

xxx

Jack and Will had gotten into the blacksmith shop a few minutes ago and Jack was still laughing. Every minute or so, he would calm down, but then he'd see the annoyed and frustrated look on Will's face and break back down into hysterics. After about 5 minutes of this, Will had had about enough! He had just opened his mouth to say something when he hear something and froze. Jack stopped his crazed hyena laughing too and looked they both looked up at the door…

Someone was trying to open it.

"Oh no!" Will whispered, "I forgot to lock it!" his voice was panicky and he looked like he might be sick at any moment.

Jack was involuntarily starting to panic too, _'We must have been followed!'_ So as the door began to swing open, he threw the first thing he could reach in their pursuers direction. That object happened to be a mallet.

Will watched in shock as the mallet flew through the air in a graceful arch. Whoever was trying to come in would be sorry they had! It had been a perfect throw. Then the door was open all the way and the panic came back again all too quickly. Standing in the doorway was the last person he wanted to see with a hammer stuck in their forehead! But there was nothing he could do!

"ELIZABETH!!!" he yelled frantically. It was like watching things in slow motion, Will watched as the pleasant look she had been wearing originally, turned to one of confusion as she heard will call out her name, and then to fear as she saw the projectile hurtling directly at her face. Luckily, she had the sense to drop down to her knees before it hit her.

Will let out the breath he had been holding and hurried over to her immediately to make sure she was okay.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" He said as he stepped up to the doorway.

"Yes, yes I'm fine", she replied looking up and smiling reassuringly at him, although she was still a bit flustered herself. "W-what just happened exactly?" she asked being thoroughly confused about the whole situation. "Why did you throw that at me?"

"Oh no! It wasn't me, and he wasn't really trying to hit you…" explained Will. "I mean he _was_ trying to but he-" Elizabeth cut him off as he fumbled to explain to his wife, why she had nearly just been conked on the head by a flying mallet.

"If you didn't throw it, then who did?" She questioned. Will opened his mouth but froze up, and didn't answer immediately. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure whether he should tell Elizabeth that Jack had been the one to attack her (intentionally or not!), and if he _did_ tell her then she was sure to ask questions, like why they were so afraid of people finding them in the first place.

"Well…" Will broke off, still uncertain, and glanced over at Jack, who was attempting to hide behind the donkey in the corner. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had already begun to get suspicious. She squinted into the shadows of the shop, in the direction that Will and been looking a moment before.

When Jack had seen who was in the doorway, he had made a mad dash for cover, and found some in the form of a certain donkey. He'd crouched down behind… it? … Nope! Her! He'd crouched down behind _her_ and squashed his eyes closed like a small child playing hide and seek. After a while Jack opened his eyes and peered over the donkey's back, towards Will and Elizabeth. He was relieved to see that she was not suffering any head injuries, but a second later forgot all about that as he saw her turn and squint in his direction.

"Eik!" Jack yelped and squatted back down behind his donkey/shield. Unfortunately, Jack's little exclamation was enough to startle the donkey into leaping up and running around to the other side of her wheel, leaving Jack completely exposed.

'_Uh oh…' _Jack thought as he slowly cracked one eye open, and then the other. He could see Elizabeth staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Jack…" She was standing now with her hands on her hips and seething with anger. Slowly, Will straightened up behind her and gave Jack an apologetic look.

Jack winced and leapt to his feet. Plastering a smile on his face he attempted to calm the infuriated woman down.

"Lizzie darling! How nice to see you again!" he grinned with his arms held out in front of him.

She just glared at him and stomped down the steps. Closing the distance between them in a few long graceful strides. Jack's grin disappeared and was replaced with a very indignant expression as she slapped him, _hard,_ on the face.

"Ouch! Now dearie, tha's not a very nice way to greet an old friend, now is it?" he mock scolded while rubbing his red cheek.

"Oh! And I suppose that trying to crack one's skull open with a bloody hammer is just PERFECTLY acceptable! Hmm!?" She screeched while shoving him backwards to prove her point.

"Well, Lizzie, I didn't-"

"Were you, or were you not, the person who threw that at me?!"

"Well, yes." Elizabeth raised her hand to smack him again and he flinched. "But I didn't know it was you and we didn't want to be caught so really I was doing you a favor by trying to protect yer husband 'ere, and make sure he and I dinnit end up in the gallows anytime soon. So honestly don't you think ye should be thanking me and _not_ trying to mangle my face over something so insignificant as me chucking heavy objects at yer pirty lil 'ead in self defense? … Eh?" Jack said this all really quickly with his hands held up in front of his head for protection, but Elizabeth was still able to understand enough of it to gather that something suspicious was going on, and she was not happy.

She turned around to look at her husband, who had a very pained expression on his face at the moment. "Will, what is going on? Tell me right this instant!"

Will pointed at Jack (who was trying to creep towards the backdoor) and said, "If it weren't for him we wouldn't be in this mess! Now the whole town is out looking for us!" Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea how we're going to get out of this."

Elizabeth was furious. "What did he do?" she demanded. When Will didn't say anything right away she whirled around on Jack.

"What did you _DO_?!" she fumed. If it were possible, steam would have been pouring from her ears in billowing clouds at this point.

Now, everyone knows that Jack Sparrow was not one to scare easily, but he'd never seen Elizabeth this furious before, and frankly, he was petrified.

"I uh… I- well I-" Jack laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Angry flames were burning in Elizabeth's eyes, Jack gulped and hung his head. When he spoke his speech was muffled and he shuffled his feet around like a schoolboy. "I… stole some uh… rum." He stopped and smiled weakly at her, which only caused her to flare up more. It was while he had been speaking, that she saw the carts in the corner of the room.

"You- you insolent, good for nothing, PIRATE!" she spat the last word out and shoved him hard at the same time.

"Wait! 'Lizabeth, please!" he cried, eyes wide with fear as he watched her pick a poker with a hot tip up out of the fire, and raise it up like a weapon. "Can't we come to some understanding? An agree- ah!" he ducked a swing aimed for his head, "An agreement!" He leapt backwards to avoid being jabbed in the stomach. "Guess not." Will was watching the whole exchange with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth didn't get angry that often and when she was, he was usually too terrified to pay attention to details and things, but now, when it wasn't him being attacked, he had to admit, all those private sword lessons he'd given her, had really paid off, and he was having a great time just sitting back and enjoying the show. '_He deserves every bit of this.'_ Will reminded himself. _'Besides, I can always step in if things get too far out of hand.'_ And with that said, and his conscience cleared, Will was able to relax and watch the following scene.

"Look, Lizzie… I- ouch!" he tripped over the anvil and rolled out of range before standing again.

"Stupid!" she came after him and took another swing.

"It's not like I try to- whoa! –get people into trouble…" He jumped up onto a table to avoid having his legs mauled.

"Idiotic!" She enunciated each insult with an attempt to hack his limbs off.

"It just happens, ya- Eik!" her poker just missed his head but did manage to singe a few of his dreadlocks as he attempted to escape her wrath.

"Rum-soaked!" the smell of burnt hair was in the air now, which only seemed to fuel her on.

"Ya know?… Lizzie?" Jack attempted to reason with her while backing up.

"Eunuch!" she shrieked, and advanced towards him, seething with rage.

I-… Hey! "Jack put his hands on his hips and frowned." That's _my_ word!

Elizabeth took this as her chance and charged at him. The poker held high above her head. Jack saw her coming and dove for the safety of the ground, the hot tip of the metal only sliding across the back of his hand, which was where his face had been a moment before. "Jeez woman! Ye burnt me!" he howled from his position on the floor, while shaking the hand with the red burn mark across it in the air to cool it down.

Will took this as a sign that things were getting out of hand. He stepped quickly over to Elizabeth, who looked like she might want to burn more than just Jack's hand, and put a hand of his own on her shoulder.

"Honey, killing Jack will only make things worse." He said in an effort to calm her down.

"Who said I wanted to _kill_ him?" she responded, trying to look innocent, but failing to hide the malicious glint in her eyes. Will raised an eyebrow at her and she gave in. "Oh, fine." She sighed, "It's just, I thought I was doing so well!" Will smiled at her.

"You were." Then he added aside to her, "Trust me, you could have taken him."

Jack overheard them and stood up. "Nuh uh!" he whined. Elizabeth started to giggle and then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"If I can recall correctly Sparrow, you said you don't _try_ to cause people trouble, and that it just happens. But I find that hard to believe." She said sternly.

Will nodded, "Yes, I think that when you came here, you had every intention of stealing that rum, and leading the navy on some wild goose chase after us."

Jack snorted, "Hardly…"

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, "We're serious! If you didn't come here to stir up trouble, then why did you?"

Jack sighed and decided to tell them. "I honestly was going to buy the stuff! Seriously, I 'ave the money right 'ere and everythin'!" he showed them a little cloth back that jingled when he shook it, and they nodded for him to continue. "But there was nobody 'round at the tavern. So I was goin' to have ter leave without buyin' anything! Which, might I add, would not be good. I mean, the crew would not be happy, an' I don't want no more mutinies on me hands." Jack shook his head to emphasize this, "So then I see's that rum o'er there," he gestured over his shoulder at the carts with his thumb. "An' like I said, there was no one around, so I figured, well, no one will notice til I'm long gone wif it, right?" he looked expectantly at them for a moment and then shouted "WRONG!" causing both Turners to jump in surprise before he continued. "Ol' Joey was in the backroom the whole time! I _tried_ to get Will to run 'fore he saw us, but, he didn't catch on quick enough, and we ended up being chased through the streets by a pack of angry redcoats until we managed to miraculously escape and get back here, using nothing but our extreme intelligence and cunning." He finished with a jaunty grin.

xxx

Commodore James Norrington sat in his office, bent over a stack of paperwork that was resting on his desk. He sighed irritably as he dipped his feathered quill into the inkpot again. It had been a long morning. Apparently some idiots had stolen an entire load of rum from the local tavern, and then vanished without a trace. Now he had soldiers dispatched all over the city in search of them, and when they were caught, they'd get what was coming to them. He had just started writing again when there was a knock on the door. Norrington sighed again and put down his quill carefully. His report would just have to wait. "Enter." He called and watched as the double doors swung open slowly and two of his soldiers waddled into the room, supporting an unconscious old man who was slumped in between them. Norrington stood up immediately. "Murtogg! Mullroy! What is the meaning of this?" he asked the strange party.

"We've got the culprit who stole from Mr. Joey, commodore." Murtogg announced as they both saluted with their free arms.

The commodore's eyes widened in shock. _'These two buffoons managed to catch the scoundrel, that even my best men aren't able to find?' _It was unbelievable! _'What is the world coming to?' _He asked himself in disbelief before coming to stand in front of his desk.

"So this is the thief?" he asked carefully, while gesturing at the lightly snoring man in between them.

"Yes sir!" Murtogg replied happily. Mullroy started to nod but then realized what he was doing, and tried to slap himself out of it. Norrington gave him a funny look, decided he'd rather not ask, and continued on.

"Where did you find him then?" He inquired.

"In a dirty old alley, along with his liquor." Mullroy said sensibly while pinching his reddening cheek, to avoid another nodding spasm. "Mr. Sparrow told us where he was."

"No, he wasn't Mr. Sparrow! I asked him and he said he wasn't." Murtogg interjected matter-of-factly.

Norrington's brow furrowed. And Mullroy continued. "Well, whoever he was, he was quite helpful. Wasn't he?"

"Oh yes, very." Murtogg nodded.

"Oh no! Now _you're_ doing it too!" Mullroy cried. "I swear it's contagious…" they heard him mutter before Norrington decided that enough was enough.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "You said you found the stolen property?" They replied yes, "Well do you have it here?"

"Oh, right!" Mullroy said, dropping the filthy old man into his partner's arms, as he reached into a pocket in his coat. Murtogg wrinkled his nose in disgust, the poor bloke smelt awful! Finally Mullroy found what he had been looking for and pulled it out with a triumphant, "Aha!" before handing it over.

Norrington examined the grungy bottle that Mullroy had just placed in his hands. It was crusted with dirt and grime and filled about halfway up, with amber colored liquid. Something about it just didn't seem right. He took a tentative sniff at the rim and pulled back again. He couldn't smell anything over the stench of the dirt and other unnamable atrocities and clung to the glass' surface. There was only one way to tell. The commodore wiped and rubbed at the opening to the bottle. When he was satisfied that he had managed to get any possible germs off, and permanently stained his sleeve, he took a quick gulp of the formidable drink. Norrington winced as the hard liquor burnt his throat, and then stared thoughtfully at the bottle for a moment before placing it on his desk and addressing his men (one of which was still struggling under the weight of an old drunk).

"Gentlemen, you tell me that _this_" he gestured at the filthy item in question, "is the reason you have dragged this poor man away from his alley, and I from my paperwork?" They shook their heads slowly, unsure of where this was going. Norrington smiled pleasantly at them, and took a seat behind his desk. "Well gents, I'm afraid you'll have to put the poor fellow back where you found him." They began to work their way towards the door but stopped before exiting.

"But, sir!" Murtogg protested from behind their prisoner, "He's the rum thief everyone's been looking for… isn't he?"

Norrington was beginning to lose his patience. "No. No he's not. In fact, that _rum_ thief, is still out there somewhere," The commodore was getting really worked up now, and as he spoke he got louder and louder while steadily rising up to his full height, "causing undoubtedly _more_ chaos while **_you two, _**come here to my office, with nothing but some innocent civilian and his half empty bottle of **_whiskey_**!" He shouted.

Murtogg and Mullroy were no idiots… well, actually they were, but even they knew better than to hang around when the commodore was in such a foul mood. Before he had even properly finished his tirade, they were out of there like a flash of lightning, and not a moment too quick! For it was a split second after they had taken off, that Norrington sent the whiskey bottle crashing against the door, scattering whiskey and bits of glass everywhere!

Back inside the room, James Norrington sank back into his chair, head in hands. He didn't like to lose his temper like that, but sometimes those two could be so infuriating. _'I should have known it was too good to be true.'_ He thought to himself. _'What a waste of time, we're no closer to catching the thief than eve before_." Another sigh, and then… Wait! Norrington leapt up out of his chair. _'Mr. Sparrow! They said someone who looked like Sparrow told them where to find the "rum", and I don't think there is anybody else who looks like him. Its that pirate Jack Sparrow, I just know it is!' _Norrington grabbed his coat and hat from the hook on the wall and pulled them on as he head for the door. _'As the saying goes, "If you want something done right, you've go to do it yourself", and if I know him, he'll be with the Turners. I swear those people just never learn!'_ And with that he set out to catch himself a Sparrow!

xxx

"…and we ended up being chased through the streets by a pack of angry redcoats until we managed to miraculously escape and get back here, using nothing but our extreme intelligence and cunning." Jack finished with a jaunty grin.

Knowing there was no use arguing anymore, Will and Elizabeth resigned themselves to believing Jack and working out a plan to get themselves out of their mess. After a moment Will got up to calm his donkey, who was freaking out a tad from all the hot poker-swinging action, and Elizabeth went out to retrieve the mallet from where it lay on the street.

"Jack, how are you going to get out of this one?" Will asked while stroking the donkey's long ears.

Elizabeth stepped behind the door to close it, and Jack began to answer. "Oh that's easy-"

"He's not." Commodore Norrington interrupted from the shop doorway. Will's face paled and Jack's eyebrows went up slightly before going back to his casual 'hug-me-I'm-an-adorable-drunk' look that had caused so many people to fall for his charms.

"Commodore! How nice to see you!" Jack smiled and made to look behind Norrington at the empty street, "I see you haven't got your lackeys with you this morning…?"

"No." he replied impatiently, "I thought I might like the pleasure of doing this myself, seeing as my 'Lackeys' failed to do so already." He smiled icily and stepped forward. "Sparrow, you are under arrest for the-Oomph!"

While they had been speaking, Elizabeth had stayed hidden behind the door, when Norrington had moved ahead to arrest Jack, she leapt out behind him, and whacked him on the head with her mallet. Causing his eyes to roll back in his skull, and his body to hit the ground with a loud 'Thunk'!

Jack cheered and clapped approvingly, and Will cried out in alarm and disbelief,

"By Jove Elizabeth! I think you've killed him!"

xxx

**A/N: Alright I feel bad for that cliffy… If you are a Norrie fan, then let me tell you that he DOES survive this story… If you're _not_ a Norrie fan, then I'm sorry too. Please don't hurt me for giving it away! EIK!  
(ducks flying mallet)  
Happy Early Christmas everybody! Hehe! Its almost here! YAY!  
Thankies to the people who reviewed last chapter, DcoD, Gliterfrost, ShadowFane, and Bitten by a cow! You guys are the best!  
(Runs off into the distance singing)  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly!  
If you review, then I won't implode!  
Tis the season to be jolly!  
Lalalalalalaaa! Review, REVIEW! **

Hahaha!

… Please review! (And sorry my song doesn't rhyme… but I'm tired… give me a break! R&R!)

**-Albino Coconut23**


	6. 2 Ropes & Unfinished Sentences

A/N: Hey! Hope everyone had a great Christmas! This Chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer! Okay, I won't trouble you with a long authors note this time :P hehe! Read and Review please!  
-Albino Coconut23

Disclaimer: I don't own it! sobb … but I can still dream! Hehe!

xxx

For the Sake of Rum

Chapter 6: Rope and Unfinished sentences

xxx

"By Jove Elizabeth! I think you've killed him!" Will yelped, hands tugging at his hair in distress.

"Tha' a girl Lizzie!" Jack cheered from his seat on the barrel, "I always knew ya had it in ye!"

Elizabeth stood over the limp body, belonging to the Commodore, which was sprawled out on the floor. Her hands were shaking and her face was ghastly white. She let the mallet fall from her hands and then sank to the ground her head buried in her palms.

"What have I done, Oh, what have I done!?" Elizabeth shook her head slowly and allowed the tears to pour forth freely. Will rushed to kneel by her side and wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, even though he himself looked like he might break down into hysterics at any moment.

"Shhh Elizabeth, its alright. We'll sort this all out." He soothed gently. After a few minutes of this, Will glanced over at the white-wigged body on the ground next to him, and then up at Jack, who was bolting the shop's doors closed. "What now Jack?"

"Well…" Jack wrinkled his nose, "First we got ta move the body. An' do away with tha "evidence", as it were."

Will's face turned an interesting shade of green, his eyes widened and he looked like he might be sick. "H-h-how?" he managed to choke out.

Jack grinned evilly "Trust me Turner, I've had me fair share o' experience when it comes to concealin' a murder, an ye don't want to know what we do ter the body." He plucked the mallet up off the ground and shoved it in his belt. Jack then hefted Norrington's corpse up from beneath the arms, and began dragging him towards the other side of the room. "Le' me 'andle this one, aye?"

"Murder?" Elizabeth took her hands away from her face, her eyes were wide and frantic and her cheeks were flushed, "Will… Will!" she cried, clutching at his jacket, "I'm a murderer! I killed somebody! He was a family friend even! Oh god! What am I going to do!?"

"No, no Elizabeth, everything will be fine! We're going to get through this!" Will attempted to calm her, but Elizabeth was beyond reassurance.

"Turn me in Will! I'm a ruthless killer, a d-danger to society! I-" She was cut off by a muffled yell coming from the middle of the room. Her and Will both turned towards the noise and found Jack standing over Norrington's body, which happened to be groaning and rubbing the large bump forming on its head.

"But I thought I murdered-" Again Elizabeth was stopped from finishing her sentence when the Commodore's eyes snapped open.

"Hey!" Norrington cried upon realizing who was sitting on the ground in front of him. He then attempted to stand up, "You're supposed to be-" but before he could arrest them all _again,_ Jack brought the same mallet that Elizabeth had used earlier, down on his head with a sickening crack. All three of them stood frozen as Norrington crumpled into a heap on the floor, for the second time that day.

"I'd hate to burst yer bubble Lizzie, but apparently ye won't be getting yer pretty lil head put up on them wanted posters just yet." Jack said cheerily while bending over to tie the commodore's hands and feet together with a long coil of rope he'd found in the corner.

Elizabeth was frozen in horror, but when she saw what Jack was doing with the rope, she stood up immediately. Will, on the other hand, was just speechless, too many things were happening at once, and they were making his head spin.

Elizabeth hurried over to Jack and began pulling at the ropes so he couldn't finish hog-tying the body on the ground, "What you're doing is terrible!" Jack grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand down on Norrington's throat. Elizabeth shrieked and yanked her hand out of his grasp. "Jack!" she cried in alarm.

"What!?" He replied indignantly "It's not like he's dead or nothin'!"

Elizabeth clutched at her hand. "But then what were you…?" She trailed off in confusion.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was _trying_ to get you to feel his pulse." He gestured at the vein pulsing in the commodore's neck.

Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment. "Oh…" she said awkwardly. Jack just rolled his eyes once more and went back to roping up the commodore's _unconscious_ form.

By now, Will calmed down enough to get up and walk over to them like a sane person. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked tentatively as he watched Jack tie the last thick knot.

Jack didn't answer his question. Instead he turned around and asked, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "William, can I borrow yer donkey?"

xxx

30 minutes and another length of rope later, James Norrington awoke (with a pounding headache) to find himself staring straight up at the clear blue sky, and unable to move his limbs. "What on earth happened to me?" he asked aloud. His only reply was for whatever he was laying on, to jolt forward in surprise and then continue to waddle around at what he assumed to be a leisurely pace. On either side of him, he could see only sand and ocean, but the ground seemed quite a ways below him. Now this was really confusing. Squinting against the glaring sun, the commodore lifted his head to look down at himself. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"I've been tied to an old horse!" he cried out in disbelief. The "horse" gave a disdainful snort, causing its unwelcome passenger to look up. "Oh, sorry." Norrington said as he spotted the long gray ears atop an even grayer head. "I've been tied to an old _donkey_. Marvelous."

Norrington figured that seeing as civilization was just over the sand dunes, it was only a matter of time before someone found him. Then he made himself as comfortable as possible, before settling down on his gently swaying pack-mule, under the warm Caribbean sun, surrounded by the calm sound of the waves washing up on the shore…

And spent the next twenty minutes yelling for help as loud as he could until his throat was raw and his soldiers were cutting him free from his bonds.

xxx

A/N: Okay Peoples! I hope you liked that chapter… I'm not sure if I did or not… but it had to be there. Unfortunately… I have some sad news.

Right. This story is almost over now. There are probably only one, maybe two, chapters left until it'll come to a close. Actually this was originally only going to be a one-shot! I changed it to a multiple-chapter story because I thought it could use some more action or whatever than it had originally… and well… I got new ideas for it as I went along! Hehe… Some of which have yet to be unveiled:P

Thankies so much to all the reviewers of the last chapter! I love hearing what everyone has to say!  
Bitten by a cow, DCoD, anonymous…, and drea2317 !  
Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!

Alright, now please review! I know if you're out there reading this and NOT reviewing! I wanna know if ya liked it or not! Hehe. No pressure or nothing :) !  
But PLEASE! I beg of you! Just one easy click of a button and Voila! Review review REWIEW!… or I might throw a temper tantrum! Hehe!

Oh yeah! Happy Almost NEW YEARS! Yay!  
Look for the next part sometime in 2007! Wowzers!

-Albino Coconut23  
(so much for not having a long authors note!)


	7. Surviving The Top of The Mountain

A/N: Ummm…. Yeah. So I feel really bad about this, I don't even know if there's a point in apologizing for the wait on this one… things were distracting, exams and school work and school trips and what not, and I kinda forgot about this story… which I feel bad about. I am really really really really reallyreallyreally sorry about that guys… haha.

But here it is, chapter 7, and if you don't hate me… then I hope you like it….

Also, I know it's been so long that POTC 3 actually came out before I got a chance to update… but this story is still not DMC **or** AWE compatible… just as a reminderrr…

–AC23

Disclaimer: Over the last few months I've come to realize that I own nothing but the clothes on my back, and Jack Sparrow….  
Haha I wish…

xxx

For the Sake of Rum  
Chapter 7: The Top Of The Mountain

xxx

When Jack had successfully strapped the commodore to Will's mule, and instructed Will and Elizabeth to load up the crates with as much rope and other supplies as they could fit (without removing any of the rum itself of course), he lead the way out the back door of the shop and into the woods beyond, pushing a heavy cart in front of him. Will followed pushing the other identical cart, and then Elizabeth came last, tugging on the lead of the stubborn old donkey.

Slowly they made their way along the edge of the woods were the foliage wasn't as thick but where there was still enough cover to remain unseen by the people of Port Royal. After what seemed like forever (but was really 10 minutes), they came to an empty stretch of beach. Jack stopped the little procession and quickly took the donkey out of Elizabeth's hands. Then motioning for them to stay where they were, he dragged the tired old beast out of the trees and down the beach, stopping every few feet to check that nobody else was present but himself, Norrington, the grunting donkey, and a few seagulls. Finally, coming to a large patch of sea grass he stopped and let the poor animal eat.

"That a girl." He grinned, giving the preoccupied donkey a small pat on the head.

Norrington had just begun to grumble quietly in his sleep, when Jack returned to the safety of the woods, leaving both commodore and donkey on the beach. "Well, that takes care of _one _problem." He said casually, taking hold of his cart again and moving forward. Elizabeth ran up and stood in his way before he could make any progress.

"Wait." She glanced back at the beach, "We can't just, leave him there… can we?" she said uncomfortably.

"Ya know Liz, I think yer right. We should definitely take the man who is obsessed wit 'unting me across the seven seas, and seein' us all swing limp from the noose, along wit us ta our secret hideaway in the woods. Which, might I add, is where we are plannin' ta 'ide from said pompous wig-wearing lunatic for the next couple a' days. Tha's just a _brilliant_ idea! Don' you agree William?" Jack said sarcastically.

Will blinked at him. _'Does he actually want me to answer that?' _he wondered.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Elizabeth huffed.

"And you're just noticing this about him… now?" Will looked at his wife with his eyebrows raised and an expression of mock bewilderment upon his face.

"Hey! That hurts…" Jack whined indignantly at him.

"I just think you could have done something a bit more… humane." Elizabeth continued, ignoring Will's question. "I mean, how would you like being chained to a donkey Jack?"

"Oh I'm _**so**_ sarry 'Lizabeth! Next time I'll be sure ta drag a nice soft bed out 'ere ta tie 'im ter instead!" He countered. Both Turners were silent. They stared at him with varying degrees of shock, amusement, and repulsion. Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh. Ye think…. Uh. Yeah. I dinnit' mean it loike _that_! I was referrin' ta keeping 'im _comfy_. Ya know? …"

Will began pushing his cart again and Elizabeth got out of Jack's way and fell into step alongside Will.

"Sure you were Jack…." Will teased, fighting back a smile. Elizabeth giggled and Jack's face went a bit red before regaining his composure and quickly trying to catch up with his own cart.

"You 'society' types! Yer always jumpin ter conclusions!" Jack made an attempt at changing the conversation, "I remember this one time, I was-"

"Shhh!" Will hushed him straining to listen to something.

"Hey!" Jack pouted at him, "Ye didn't even let me get ta the good part!"

"No, listen!" Will said distractedly. Once they were all quiet they could hear a voice, coming from the direction of the beach, yelling its head off.

Elizabeth whispered in a panic, "It's _him_!"

Jack stared in the direction of the noise, eyes narrowed; he uttered one 3-syllable word that sent shivers through everyone's spine.

"Norrington."

(Dun, dun, DUHN!.. hehe –AC23)

"He must've woken up! What do we do!?" Will cried, eye twitching in fear.

"There's only one thing to do…" Jack replied solemnly. They stood waiting to hear what Jack would say next. He looked them all in the eye in turn, and then he looked up the hill through the dense foliage. "We go up there, and hope he doesn't find us." Jack then proceeded to continue pushing his way through the underbrush. Will and Elizabeth just stood there mouths agape.

"_That's_ your plan!?" Elizabeth shrieked as loudly as she dared.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at them, "No. Tha's just the first half. I'll explain tha rest when we reach the top."

So the Turner's resigned themselves to their tasks, and the trio continued to make their way through the forest. Elizabeth leading the way with Will's sword, cutting a path through the more difficult plants, Jack close behind giving her directions, and William bringing up the rear and keeping an eye out for Norrington and his men, who he feared might be slinking around every turn or ready to pounce out from behind each tree.

Twenty minutes later, they could no longer hear Norrington's cries from the beach. Although they were unsure about whether or not that was a good thing, it did help to quicken their pace, and so not ten minutes after that, they reached their destination.

"Well," Jack said setting his cart down and clapping his hands together, "Here we are!"

Will also discarded his cart and stretched his arms. Elizabeth looked around herself at the empty clearing. To her it looked just like any other clearing she'd seen on the way.

"Where _is_ here?" She asked. "And what makes this spot so 'special'?"

"Hmm?" Jack replied distractedly and stopped digging through the items piled in his cart. (this consisted of the rum crates, some coils of rope, some food, 2 hatchets, and a large bunch of swords.) "Oh, we're on tha far side o' the island. There's an unused cove just o'er tha cliff there." He pointed in the direction of a thick clump of trees on the far side of the clearing.

"I see." Elizabeth replied, "But still… why this place?"

"Ah, all in good time Lizzy!" Jack taunted. "We've got some work ta do first, then I'll explain it all to ye both."

The next hour was spent creating a shelter in the clearing. Elizabeth found a large space between a clump of trees, and the group set forth making a roof and two walls around it, from thick palm fronds and sticks cut using the hatchets. When the shelter was finished, they all stood back and admired their work.

"Well, it doesn't look too good…" Will said eyeing the structure uncertainly.

"No, it doesn't." agreed Elizabeth. She turned to address Jack, "Do you think it's weatherproof?"

Jack stood looking straight up at the clear blue sky. "Hopefully, we won't have to find out." Will nodded thoughtfully and Jack looked back from his examination of the slowly darkening heavens. "Sun's settin' though." He stated matter of factly; he then walked over to the carts and began searching for something inside one of them. "Elizabeth, ye'd best start makin' a fire. Will," He glanced up while slinging a coil of rope onto his shoulder and sticking one of the hatchets in his belt, "Yer with me."

Will shot a wary look at the hatchet. "Where exactly are we going?"

Jack grinned, "Huntin' o' course!" Will was satisfied with that answer, but apparently his wife was not. He'd not taken more than a step towards the pirate when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Wait!" she called shifting nervously, " Why do _I_ have to stay here?"

Jack's grin disappeared, and he frowned. "Don' tell me yer scared o' the dark woman!"

"I most certainly am not!" she cried indignantly before replying in her original anxious tone, "Just, I don't want to be here alone if Norrington shows up…"

Jack looked from Will, to Elizabeth's pleading face, then back to Will… etc. Finally Will spoke up.

"Well, Elizabeth could go with you Jack…" He turned to Elizabeth, "You could go hunting with him," Then he turned his gaze back to Jack's, "I honestly don't mind staying here."

Sparrow pretended to think about that offer, but honestly, he was afraid of what Elizabeth might do to him if he refused her wishes. And anyway, it wouldn't make his plan any more difficult.

"Ye can start a fire, Whelp?" Jack asked with one hand stroking the beaded double braids in his beard.

"Well," Will replied, quite used to the insulting name by now, "I can try my best…" After a pause, Jack nodded, making the decision final. Will would stay in the clearing, and Elizabeth would come with him. The latter of the two Turners clapped her hands with glee and smiled from ear to ear. Jack, in response, handed her a couple of rags and led the way back into the forest, Elizabeth hurrying to catch up.

"What are the rags for? And the rope?"

"Tha rope is in case we 'ave ta tie up some poor beast, and tha rags…" he paused for a moment, "Tha rags are for cleaning our hands with afterwards." His malicious grin sent shivers down her spine, "No sense in walkin' about covered in _entrails_." He laughed harshly and continued through the trees.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the back of Jack's head. Something strange was going on, and she intended to get to the bottom of it. A few minutes passed and Elizabeth decided she'd best clear something up with the pirate while they were there. "Jack, I don't care what you say, we're returning the rum." Jack didn't respond, he just continued walking through the underbrush. Elizabeth huffed indignantly and hurried to follow him, she did not appreciate being ignored.

"Jack!" She cried coming up behind him quickly, "Listen to me! I'm seri-Oof!" She was interrupted as her face collided with Jack's back. He had suddenly chosen to stop walking and now stood frozen stiff to the spot, one finger pointing skywards as he listened to some godforsaken noise that only he could hear. "What? Jack what's going on?" Elizabeth asked anxiously, visions of sword wielding soldiers with bloodthirsty grins and vengeance on their minds flashed through her panicking head. "Jack?"

" 'Ush woman!" He paused again before continuing, "yah 'ear tha?" She shook her head silently. "Tha's our prey, 'eadin right this 'ere direction too." He grinned at her, gold teeth gleaming in the dimly lit forest.

"Where is it? I don't see anything…" She whispered softly, squinting through the trees. Jack pulled her to stand in front of him and pointed into the dense foliage.

"She's right in front o' us. Easy prey…" quickly and without making a sound he drew his pistol out from his belt.

"Jack," Elizabeth said in exasperation, "I still don't see anything…" She turned her head to give him a disapproving look and widened her eyes in fear and disbelief at what she saw.

xxx

Will finished arranging the last of the firewood he'd gathered in a neat pile surrounded by a ring of odd rocks that were scattered around the ground in the clearing. He sighed and sat down heavily beside his work. Pulling two sticks from the fire he began rubbing them together vigorously. Nothing. He tried again, longer this time, but not so much as a spark did he get as a result. Suddenly a far off shriek pierced the air, coming from somewhere in the woods.

'_Elizabeth' _he thought immediately, all the worst possible things that could have happened to her immediately popped into his head, Will tensed and almost jumped to his feet, intent on searching the woods for his bride… but then he stopped himself. He would only look like a fool running to her each time she made the smallest noise, letting his imagination run away with him… no. Elizabeth could take care of herself, and Jack was a good guy, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, so as long as she was with Jack, Elizabeth would be safe. Besides, Will had a fire to tend to.

Fifteen minutes later the sun had almost completely set and Will had had nearly enough. He threw his inflammable sticks into the fire pit in front of him with an uncharacteristic exclamation of his frustration, and then threw a small rock he found by his feet in too for good measure.

A spark.

And not just a spark of hope, but a _real_ spark had appeared when the rock hit one of the stones surrounding the pit. Will grinned in relief and picked up the small rock again.

**_Crack!_**

The stone sent a shower of sparks flying into the pit, igniting several of the sticks. To will's delight the fire caught and soon he had a blazing bonfire roaring in front of him. Perfect, it was just getting truly dark, and Jack and Elizabeth should be back at any minute.

_**Crack!**_

This time it wasn't a rock hitting stone that had caused the sickening noise, no, it was something entirely different and more painful. I was also the last thing Will heard before he collapsed into darkness.

xxx

A/N: okay… I don't know if I liked how this turned out or not, I think the second half was a little more serious than the first for sure… and yes, there is going to be one more chapter. WHICH I plan to come up with AS SOON AS POSSIBLE… no worries…

Anyways, you know the drill, read and review guys… Even though I'm a cruel and unusual person who forgets about her readers… I'd appreciate it…  
Besides, reviews remind me I've got writing to do!!!!

Thanks you guysss! Yer tha bestest ever! Hhahahah See yah in the next installment!

-Albino Coconut23 )


End file.
